Salazar's Locket
by ParanoiaPoliticianDiva77
Summary: Rowena and Helga are best friends as children and soon Helga introduces her cousin Godric and his best friend Salazar. The group form a tight bond following each other to Camelot to learn from the legendary Merlin, build their own school and become legend
1. Prologue

* * *

**Prologue **

A snake slithered through the undergrowth, smelling the scent of the boy before he even heard it. Through the grass the snake neared the gate of the field, where the boy laughed and was chased by a screaming girl, the two giggling at their games.

And suddenly the happiness faded to fear; the boy saw the snake and whimpered, crying out for the girl and his mother.

"Amarante! Mama!" he shrieked, turning to run from the snake but he tripped and fell, the snake gliding towards him. The girl, Amarante, turned to scream as the snake struck, sinking its fangs into the boy's soft neck, feeling utter satisfaction as the toxic venom flowed from its teeth.

"Mama! Mama!" screamed the girl as the snake disappeared from sight, "Papa! Mama! Léonide's been bitten by a snake! Hurry!" the girl ran to the back porch of the little villa, screaming for help as the boy moaned in pain.

"Amarante..." he muttered helplessly and the girl turned back to him, running to his side "Am I dying?" he whispered and she felt the blood drain from her face.

"No!" she exclaimed in terror; Amarante Gryffindor was fifteen years old but with this utter fear of her younger brother's fate she felt as small and helpless as a five year old "No, no darling" she whispered, holding him to her and realised with horror that his skin was icy, shaking.

"I think I am" he whispered and their father ran from the back door.

"Oh god! What's happened!" he shouted, running to his children, falling to his ten year old son's side, his face turning ashen "No...No, Léonide..." he gasped and his wife, Gabrielle, followed from the house, near collapsing at seeing her son dying.

"Don't fret mother..." Léonide gasped in pain "I'll be fine..." but suddenly he stopped shaking, Gabrielle's hand upon his cheek and she gasped as he fell utterly still, eyes gazing up at his family, pulse gone.

"Oh god..." she began to sob, leaning over her son's body "Léonide..."

But Godric Gryffindor stood, staring across the field; it had been a holiday before Léonide was to begin his first year at Hogwarts. It had been a holiday in the South, where it was warm by the seaside. Anger burned in him and he turned to stare at Amarante.

"What happened?" he asked coldly and she shuddered with her sobs.

"We were just playing but Léonide...he saw this snake in the grass...he turned to run but he tripped" she wept and Godric felt his blood boil; a snake... "But" she continued "It was odd; the snake...it merely slithered all the way across him, as if it were looking, and struck him on the neck, as if..." she sobbed in confusion and Godric did all he could not to shout or scream or transform.

"Salazar..." he growled and Gabrielle looked up at him.

"No...he wouldn't..." she gasped and Godric stared at his son's body, the snakebite glaring at him mockingly.

"Yes he would"

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
**_Twenty-seven years earlier; 1__st__ September 607 A.D.  
The manor of the Ravenclaw clan  
Northern England  
_

"Helga" Rowena knocked carefully upon the dark wooden door and the candlelight flickered up the dark corridor as her hand shook, holding the candelabra lightly and Helga's light voice came from behind the door.

"Come in" she called out and Rowena turned the doorhandle, feeling the cold metal cool against her skin; this summer had been so warm and she was glad it was beginning to end, as she delighted in Autumn and Winter. The leaves fading to bright shades of red, orange and brown then slowly floating in the cooling winds, the sudden transformation from this fading summer to a freezing winter, covered in snow with the short dark days spent wrapped in furs by a fireside. The summer was so sticky, so sweaty and balmy; Rowena felt it never passed quick enough.

As she entered the room Rowena saw her best friend, Helga Hufflepuff, lying across the bed on her back, watching the rising sun from the window overlooking the Ravenclaw's extensive grounds. Helga was wearing a light yellow dress, matching her long blonde hair, out and gleaming, reaching down to the tops of her thighs. There was a half finished charcoal drawing lying before her, a drawing of a badger lying in the warm sun. It rolled over and yawned. Rowena grinned; never had she seen someone with such natural artistic skill but accompanied by magic talent like Helga possessed. All her paintings and drawings literally came to life; normally it took an artist years to achieve such magic.

Helga smiled as Rowena sat down on the bed, flicking her long brown plait out of the way, crossing her legs under her soft blue dress.

"What is it?" Helga asked and Rowena looked out of the window; every year she couldn't wait for the summer to end, but once it was over she felt this pang of loneliness enter her as guilty regret filled her mind.

"Summer's ending" she said simply and Helga frowned.

"Don't remind me; I dread the winter this year, so cold" she grimaced and Rowena smiled, her blue eyes looking thoughtfully down to Helga's drawing.

"I love the winter" she sighed but the feeling could not escape her "but I won't see mother and father for nine months now-in two days they leave for Camelot, for court"

"Well at least they're in England" Helga sat up, her arm falling around Rowena's small shoulders. "Mine are always in the French courts; I haven't seen my mother for two years, my father for five"

"I know, it's just, I miss them" Rowena sighed and Helga nodded, understanding perfectly.

"Yes, and I understand. But this year it'll be different eh? You'll have me. I'm so glad our families are so close. Otherwise I'd spend my spare time with my governess and tutors" she rolled her eyes and Rowena giggled.

"I like my lessons" she smiled "you don't behave enough to enjoy them"

"And you'll not only have me" Helga continued, pretending to not hear Rowena "but your cousin and his friend are coming and staying for the next few months. Their parents also serve at the court right?"

"Yes, Godric's parents are courtiers like mine" Rowena nodded, remembering her cheeky red-headed cousin "And, what's his friend's name again?" she bit her lip, unable to remember and Helga shrugged.

"They're your family" she smiled and Rowena raised one eyebrow.

"Not helping Helga" she said blankly and Helga burst into a fit of giggles; this was how Rowena was funny, an expressionless sentence here or there that would result in her goofy friend laughing so hard it sent her face red. Rowena smiled and poked her tongue out at Helga.

"Whatever his name is-it'll be fun"

* * *

"Godric!" Rowena shrieked, seeing from her window three horses ride across the drawbridge into the castle, and the eleven year old girl ran with Helga down the spiral staircase, across the courtyard of the castle to the two boys clambering off their horses.

As Rowena threw herself into the arms of a red haired hazel eyed boy, one whom Helga assumed to be Godric, she took in the other boy's appearance. Dark hair, darker than Rowena's, almost black even, grew down to near touch his shoulders, slightly wavy and thick. This dark hair was a shock against his pale white skin and Helga noticed that Godric's companion was quite thin, his cheekbones jutting out. But what she noticed most was his dark green eyes, like emeralds even, and it was these eyes alone that made the boy attractive; without them he would've been deemed plain and gawky but these eyes added a sense of beauty about the boy, something different to the other children their age.

Helga smiled nervously at the boy who smiled, mumbling a greeting as Godric and Rowena chattered quickly with excitement. Helga looked over to the horses; Godric's one a palomino, beautiful in its refined stance, looking as if to sniff the air in disapproval. The other boy's horse was a dark black, not unlike his hair, neighing and snorting, beginning to jump up and down.

The man getting off the third horse glanced at the black one and frowned. No doubt he was the boy's tutor who had come to look after them over the few months they spent at Ravenclaw manor. He turned to the dark haired boy.

"You better go calm her down Salazar" he nodded towards the black horse who was leaping onto its hind legs in fury.

Salazar rolled his eyes and walked over to the horse, who instantly began to calm in his presence. He placed a hand upon the horses head and the horse closed its eyes, and he whispered softly to it.

"There, there Savelia" he hushed and the horse grunted, its eyes darting as they opened "shh, it's okay Savelia"

"That's a beautiful horse" Helga commented and Salazar turned to her and shrugged.

"She's an utter pain, never can keep calm without me. Throws anyone off if it isn't me" he muttered and smiled, walking back over to her. Rowena and Godric turned to the other two children.

"Godric, this is my best friend Helga Hufflepuff" Rowena smiled and Godric smiled, taking Helga's hand, kissing it.

"Enchanting" he said smoothly and Rowena elbowed him in the stomach.

"Helga, this is my idiot cousin Godric" she giggled and Helga smiled.

"Nice to meet you" and Godric grabbed Salazar's arm, pulling his friend to him.

"And Helga, Rowena, this is my best friend Salazar Slytherin" he announced and Salazar blushed at his friend.

"Get off me you fool" he muttered, pushing Godric from him and the boy grinned.

"You know you love it"

* * *

That night over dinner, a serving of roast beef with steaming hot vegetables and thick gravy, the children chattered away, Godric and Rowena getting to know each other's friend, laughing and eating as the castle grew cold.

"So Helga, where are your parents?" Salazar asked, pulling out his wand and enchanting the gravy boat to fly across the table to his hands. Helga bit her bottom lip, always careful as to how she answered this question.

"They're courtiers of the French royalty, my mother's French, my father English. They come back occasionally to see me here in England and say I'll join them at court when I'm old enough" Helga said carefully, and Salazar nodded.

"Fair enough" he smiled and chewed on a piece of steak "My parents are dead" he said abruptly and the entire table stared.

"What!" Rowena choked and Godric nodded.

"They died in battle with King Arthur" Salazar said matter-of-factly "A few years ago, I'm sure your parents were involved" he nodded towards Rowena "I know Godric's were. They were fighting the Saxons in 602 and both of them pure blood talented witch and wizard. But they died, saving King Arthur"

"Wow" breathed Helga and Salazar nodded.

"I'm proud though; they were fantastic parents and wonderfully talented. I'm proud to be their son" he added and Helga looked at him; he was an odd boy but she liked him.

"Dessert anyone?" Rowena grinned and her friends nodded eagerly "I thought so"

* * *


End file.
